Traditional digital photography systems are inherently limited by the amount of light measured at a capturing image sensor. One solution to such limitation is the application of large amounts of gain to captured photographs. Another solution is increasing a shutter or exposure time during capture. However, both of these solutions suffer from problems that reduce the quality of any resulting photographs, such as increased noise or blur.